


Uh Oh-8-4

by nathyfaith



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye can't believe her eyes, but then, sometimes she can't believe she is an alien either.<br/>Why is she even surprise by this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh Oh-8-4

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little drabble and I'm totally blaming Clark Gregg for this one. ;)  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

This is the guilty [image](http://37.media.tumblr.com/925353570b2637336ccf44c11a22c335/tumblr_naxtylLJef1qmuqs8o1_400.jpg). 

* * *

 

Skye looks at Coulson and hopes that the floor will swallow her whole. He didn’t had just made a pun T-shirt, did he? How had he even figured out about that song?!

"What do you think Skye?" Coulson asks, all smiles at her.

Skye thinks she is gonna kill Hunter and since most likely Ward was behind this as well, he would go to.

As if on cue, Tripp, Hunter, Fitz, Ward and impressively both Koening’s agents entered the lounge wearing similar shirts all colors of the rainbow.

Someone, just please kill her. It could be a shot, strangle, poison, or a bighorn over her head, just do it  _quickly_! She hid her face behind her hands. _This was not happening_. Certainly a dream, a very weird and very wicked dream. Dream? It was more like a nightmare.

"Skye? Sweetie?" Called Jemma worried.

Skye sensing her dread, let her hands fall, and watched as May and Simmons herself held a cake.

"Okay. That’s it. What in the world is happening?" Skye asked alarmed.

 ”Well, its your birthday.” Fitz said a smile plastered in his face.

"We wanna to surprise you." Tripp added.

"Sorry, it was Grant’s idea." Hunter told her looking sheepish. 

"Oh." Of course it had been Grant's idea. That little--

"I didn’t know it would embarrass you otherwise—" Ward started but Skye smiled brightly at him before jumping in his arms, he caught her effortlessly as she, understanding his reasoning for the stupid surprise, kissed his lips. 


End file.
